Por un futuro sin reglas
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. ¿Es que acaso no se odiaban?; se suponía que no debían llegar tan lejos, ni siquiera estar juntos. No podían, no debían, y sin embargo. . . solo pensaban en estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_26-MAY-08_

_22-OCT-08_

Capitulo I

* * *

_¿Es que acaso no se odiaban?; se suponía que no debían llegar tan lejos, ni siquiera estar juntos. No podían, no debían, y sin embargo. . . solo pensaban en estar juntos._

* * *

La joven se quedó con la mirada baja, clavada en la paleta de su banca.

¿Por qué pensó que una escuela como esta sería diferente?.

Rukia suspiró resignada; le había costado mucho trabajo que su hermano le permitiese ser transferida a una preparatoria pública, ¡y solo para esto!.

Era esa forma en que todos la miraban, como bicho raro, murmurando sabrá dios que tonterías sobre su apellido. Y ella que solo quería, tal vez, con suerte. . . hacerse de unos cuantos amigos y una vida un poco más tranquila, sin las presiones que el apellido "Kuchiki" le acarreaba.

_"Creo que ahora si me pasé de ingenua."_

Pensaba la jovencita, para poco después ponerse de pie, dispuesta a ejecutar su tan gastado "plan B": desaparecer durante los descansos.

Así llegó hasta la terraza, creyendo que podría librarse de la fingida adulación de casi todos los alumnos de esa escuela.

Alguien allá arriba debía odiarla. . . ¿cómo iba ella a saber que varios de sus compañeros de clase se reunían precisamente en ese lugar?.

**~ Ah, Kuchiki-san, ¡que sorpresa!. ¿Quieres unirte a la conversación?.**

**~ Imbécil, ¿cómo se te ocurre?, ella es una chica muy importante… ¿por qué querría charlar con tipos tan comunes como nosotros?.**

La chica de negros cabellos dobló las cejas, aburrida, pues esos dos habían comenzado a pelear como niños.

¿Quiénes eran ellos?, ah, sí. . . Keigo y Mizuiro. Y el alto era. . . no recordaba su nombre, pero fácil le sacaba le doble de estatura.

**~ Kuchiki-san probablemente solo quería tomar aire fresco, no queremos molestarte así que nos vemos en clase.**

La chica bajó la mirada, apenada, pero sobre todo incapaz de desmentir la tonta suposición de sus compañeros.

Entonces lo escuchó. . .

**~ Nani?, ¿por qué tenemos que irnos solo porque esa niña apareció?.**

**~ Ichigo!!.**

El joven de cabellos naranjas abandonó el rincón donde se encontraba, tan solo para erguirse justo frente a la joven Kuchiki, como si quisiese intimidarla. Bueno, no sería a la primera, su mirada de pocos amigos y ese color de cabello lo hacían parecer un buscapleitos. . . ese tipo debía ser un delincuente, o cuando menos un rebelde, eso sí.

**~ Aquí solo pueden estar los hombres, ¿no sabías?.**

Rukia dobló las cejas ante la descarada muestra de machismo. ¡Cómo quería retorcerle el cuello!, pero para ello tendría que hacer algo más que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo, lo cual ya sería bastante ridículo.

**~ Te esperamos en el salón, Ichigo.**

Para cuando la chica volteó, los amigos del pelinaranja ya se habían ido, lo cual la extrañó, pero la había sorprendido la voz del tipo alto. . . Chad, ya lo recordaba.

_"Esta es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar."_

La mujer parecía distraída, pensando que si bien esos chicos la trataban como a alguien superior, igual era cierto que parecían amables, al menos esa fue la impresión que le dieron. Y sonrió ligeramente al ver que el moreno se llevaba a Keigo a regañadientes.

**~ Mira lo que has hecho. ¡los asustaste!.**

**~ ¡¿Qué yo qué?!. . .**

**~ No sé por qué todos aquí parecen tenerte miedo, si no eres más que una enana sin pechos.**

**~ Q-qué dijiste?.**

La expresión de Rukia se tornó furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevió ese tipo a insultarla de esa manera?. No había problema con lo de "enana"; ella estaba tan fastidiada del maldito "san" que proseguía su apellido, que hasta le gustó que la llamase de esa manera, pero lo último que él dijo. . .

**~ ¡Maldito patán!.**

**~ Qué?, estoy diciendo la pura verdad.**

Ichigo estaba tan divertido y se sintió tan triunfante, que se inclinó para restregarle a la chica una sonrisa de burla que no le cabía en la cara, pero. . . PAF!!. . . Sinceramente, él no esperaba que la chica le estampara tremenda bofetada en la cara.

La Kuchiki sonrió triunfante, casi feliz de ver como esa maldita sonrisa se borraba del rostro de ese tipo.

**~ Jamás vuelvas a insultarme de esa manera.**

Dicho esto, la joven dio media vuelta y bajó tranquilamente las escaleras, regresando a clases.

El Kurosaki se tocó la mejilla, roja por el golpe que la pequeña mano de la chica le había dado. Apretó los dientes; ¡esa enana atrevida!. . . Ninguna mujer le había puesto una mano encima. . . ¡esa chiquilla!. . .

Ichigo estaba ansioso por desquitarse.

.

.

.

.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

He aquí mi primer fic de Bleach. Ichiruki, por supuesto ^^', y un AU.

Tenía deseos de escribir algo sobre esta pareja, no sé, profundizar un poquito en su vida estudiantil.

A pesar de ser un fic largo, los caps son cortos, ah, y por supuesto no puede faltar el lemon. . . lo habrá en algún momento de la historia ^¬^ '.


	2. Chapter 2

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo II._

* * *

La Kuchiki se paró justo frente al pelinaranja, mirándolo con una sonrisa casi malévola, con superioridad. Que el chico estuviese sentado en el piso, recargado contra la reja de protección, a ella la hacía ver en verdad superior.

Ichigo torció aun más su característico ceño, era obvio que esa chiquilla estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Y como no!, si la profesora lo había obligado a estudiar junto a esa enana, o mejor dicho, bajo la tutela de ella. Sobra decir que el Kurosaki puso el grito en el cielo, negándose rotundamente, sin embargo fue silenciado por la maestra.

**~ Tus notas son pésimas, Kurosaki, mientras que las de la señorita Kuchiki son las mejores, puede que se te pegue algo si estudias con ella.** -Le había dicho la mujer que, más que subir sus notas, parecía que quería torturarlo.- **~ Esto claro, a menos que la señorita no quiera o no pueda ayudarte.**

**~ Oh, no hay problema, para mi será un placer.**

La voz de Rukia sonó tan amable, casi dulce, dejando embobados a todos los chicos en el salón, pero a Ichigo no lo engañaba, oh no. . . esa mujer no era lo que aparentaba.

**~ Te divierte, ¿no es así?.**

Preguntó el muchacho, olvidándose por un momento del inicio de todo este tormento.

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la jovencita, una sonrisa, ¿cómo decirlo?, burlona, no!, maléfica, si, maquiavélica. Era como si estuviese planeando una sesión de tortura más que de estudio.

**~ ¿Quién lo diría, no?.**

**~ No me molestes, enana.**

El pelinaranja se puso de pie, sonriendo con satisfacción. El que tuviese que estudiar con ella no tenía que decir que él iba a obedecerla.

El chico sonrió, descubriendo que si bien esa chiquilla iba a hacerlo sufrir, era seguro que él la haría sufrir de la misma manera. . . quizás aun peor.

Rukia suspiró, como sea, tenían el fin de semana libre, así que ella había estado pensando que. . .

**~ Estudiaremos en mi casa!.**

La joven parpadeó un par de veces. Ese hombre le había leído la mente.

El Kurosaki sonrió triunfante, esperando que la chica se negase, después de todo, ese era su territorio, sus reglas. . . tenía la ventaja. Simplemente, le sería más difícil a ella volverlo loco.

**~ Si no te atreves, lo entenderé.**

Rukia alzó los hombros, a decir verdad era perfecto.

La idea de Ichigo en la casa Kuchiki no le cabía en la cabeza, eso para ella si sería un castigo. La mansión Kuchiki ya era de por si un infierno para ella, y tener todavía que soportar al pelinaranja. . .

_"No, no podría."_

**~ Me parece bien.**

Las palabras de la mujer fueron casi un susurró.

Y de pronto, ella se quedó mirando el cielo azul, carente de nubes en ese instante.

Ichigo alzó una ceja, de pronto, tuvo la sensación de que esa mujer era envuelta por la tristeza. Él no supo explicarse por que había tenido esa sensación, y es que el rostro de Rukia estaba serio, nada más, en realidad ella no estaba mostrando ninguna emoción.

**~ ¿Te pasa algo?.**

Ichigo casi se mordió la lengua después de formular aquella pregunta. ¿A él qué demonios le importaba ella?.

Y sin embrago, sus músculos se tensaron cuando la chica giró su profunda mirada hacia él.

**~ De hecho…** -Rukia alzó un botecito de jugo, e Ichigo tuvo la estúpida suposición de que ella le estaba proponiendo o invitando a tomar juntos. Pero el pelinaranja casi se va de espaldas al escucharla.- **~ Ichigo… ¿cómo se abre esto?…**

Una de las cejas del muchacho parecía subir y bajar en un repentino tic.

Ella bajó la cabeza y sonrió casi apenada. Bueno, su hermano era un conservador de los modales. En su casa, todo era al estilo antigüo japonés. Y en las otras escuelas, bueno. . . eran de esas personas que no comían nada sin cubiertos.

**~ No puedo creerlo… ¡que chica más inútil!… solo perfóralo con el popote.**

**~ Popote??!!.**

Rukia examinó una y otra vez su bote de jugo hasta que, desesperado, el Kusosaki se lo quitó de las manos y le hizo el "favor" de introducir el vendito popote.

**~ Toma!.**

**~ Ahh, gracias… **-La chica comenzó a beber el jugo, sonriendo delicadamente.- **~ Sabe bien!!.**

Ichigo sonrió casi imperceptible.

**~ Tonta!.**

.

.

.

.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Aclaraciones.

Uno, bueno, sé que es Ichigo quien tiene buenas notas y Rukia pues, no entiende nada de nada, pero quise cambiar ese hecho en el fic, ya que, por sus personalidades, parecería todo lo contrario, no?.

Y segundo, ADORO, la escena del jugo, así que no pude evitar usarla en este cap ^^'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Kia  
Mei Fanel  
Kurenai95  
Maeda Ai  
Haoyanna  
Ya-chan  
Sol**


	3. Chapter 3

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo III._

* * *

Rukia entró a la habitación del muchacho; una sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

Conocer a la familia de Ichigo era. . . ¿cómo decirlo?. Una experiencia verdaderamente relajante, en especial el padre. Ese hombre era en verdad peculiar, además, ser testigo del extraño "amor" que le profesaba a su hijo era algo que no tenía precio.

En especial para ella, quien siempre había estado atada a las rígidas reglas de los Kuchiki. Ella no era capaz ni siquiera de opinar, mucho menos de quejarse y ni se diga de oponerse.

Y ser testigo de la convivencia tan normal, por decirlo de alguna manera, de los Kurosaki, fue. . . tan nuevo para ella.

**~ Anda, vamos, búrlate.**

Ah, pero Ichigo no estaba disfrutando de esto para nada.

Se sentía como el payaso que debía divertir a la "señorita perfección".

**~ Tu habitación es muy pequeña.**

El pelinaranja apretó los dientes al escuchar a la chica.

¡Esa desgraciada!. Él se había referido a las desagradables presentaciones, no a su casa y mucho menos a su recamara.

**~ Duermes en una cama?!!.**

Rukia se sentó sobre el lecho, dejando caer su espalda sobre el colchón poco después.

**~ Oe, ¿qué haces?. Vamos a estudiar o no?.**

**~ Yo… jamás había visto un lugar así.**

La ceja izquierda del muchacho de pronto volvió a sufrir un tic al él verse ignorado por esa chiquilla. No solo eso, sentía que ella se estaba burlando de él, de su casa y de su familia.

Hasta que la escuchó. . .

**~ ¡Qué envidia me das!.**

**~ Qué?!.**

La mujer cerró los ojos.

Su hermano es muy estricto y esta era la primera vez que ella visitaba la casa de otra persona.

Ella había sido criada en un ambiente totalmente japonés, por eso, tener contacto con cosas de origen occidental, pues. . . era una sensación de emoción tan nueva.

Ichigo permaneció de pie y en silencio. Verla ahí, sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisita tan sincera, era desesperante para él, más que nada porque el Kurosaki fue presa de una sensación extraña que ni siquiera intentó explicar, pues tenía miedo a encontrar una respuesta.

El hecho es que un cosquilleo surgió en su estomago y le provocó un fugaz escalofrío. . . Y la culpable era esa chiquilla. . .

**~ Si, como sea. ¿No se supone que debemos estudiar?, pues empecemos.**

**~ Si.**

El chico estuvo a punto de exigirle a Rukia que se bajase de su cama y se sentase en el piso, pero la pequeña respuesta de la mujer fue un suspiro que lo distrajo o mejor dicho lo desarmó.

Como sea, el Kurosaki terminó enfadado consigo mismo y se tumbó en el piso, alcanzando sus libros, decidido a estudiar, pues esa definitivamente era mejor opción que seguir consciente de la sonrisa de Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Y es por eso que Pinker dice que el lenguaje es una capacidad innata de los humanos. . . un instinto.**

Rukia cerró su libro, fastidiada de leer.

**~ Pues para mí que el tipo está loco.**

**~ Tienes razón.**

La chica no pudo evitar reír sutilmente ante el comentario tan fresco del pelinaranja.

Si su hermano la escuchase decir algo como eso, pues. . . sabrá dios que pasaría. Pero habría una reprimenda, eso seguro.

Las miradas de los jóvenes se cruzaron por unos instantes, compartiendo una sonrisa. No era nada fácil que estuviesen de acuerdo en algo.

Un leve carmín adornó el rostro de la Kuchiki, quien consciente de esto, desvió la mirada, encontrándose con su reloj.

**~ No puede ser!!... **-Decía agitada, guardando sus libros.- **~ Es tarde, mi hermano me matará.**

Rukia se despidió, dispuesta a correr hasta destrozar sus piernas con tal de evitar que Byakuya se enojase con ella, pero la voz del Kurosaki la hizo detenerse justo cuando sujetó la perilla de la puerta.

**~ Oe, Rukia… etto… vendrás mañana, ¿verdad?.**

**~ Nani?.**

Ichigo desvió la mirada y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, disimulando su interés.

**~ Bueno, hay exámenes dentro de poco y no me haría mal repasar un poco más.**

La chica lo miraba casi incrédula. Quería descifrar esas palabras, pero no tenía tiempo, así que solo sonrió para luego desaparecer de la vista del pelinaranja.

E Ichigo se preguntaba: ¿por qué demonios había dicho semejante idiotez?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

En verdad creo que a Rukia le causa curiosidad la sencillez de la vida de Ichigo, que por cierto es muy occidental, no?.

Por cierto, lo que mencione sobre Pinker. . . es una teoría real.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Ya-chan  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Ghost iv  
Mei Fanel  
Harumi  
Romiinitaa  
Haoyanna  
Maeda Ai**


	4. Chapter 4

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IV._

* * *

Los exámenes ya habían terminado, así que Ichigo al fin podía ser libre, deshacerse de la tortuosa e insoportable presencia de Rukia Kuchiki. ¿Verdad?. . . ¿verdad?.

Entonces. . . ¿por qué la chica estaba allí, recostada sobre el piso de su habitación, leyendo un libro?.

El pelinaranja yacía recostado sobre su cama, mirando el interesante techo. Por su expresión, él parecía estar fastidiado, pero en realidad estaba nervioso; ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse y eso era lo que lo molestaba.

_"¿Cuándo fue que comencé a sentirme así con ella?."_

Se preguntaba el muchacho, siempre con ese ceño fruncido, delatando su fastidio.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, esto era desesperante.

Una chica en su habitación, leyendo sabrá dios que cosa. Que se vaya a un maldita biblioteca, para eso son, o mejor aún. . .

**~ ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?.**

La voz del Kurosaki sonó llena de fastidio, aburrida, quizás. Más poco después apretó los dientes; no se suponía que dijese eso, él solo estaba pensando, es decir. . . por supuesto que se sentiría mucho más relajado, con Rukia a no menos de un metro de él, pero. . . él no quiso decirle eso, al menos no de esa manera. El muchacho solo estaba pensando tonterías, como siempre, solo eso.

**~ ¿Te molesta que yo esté aquí?.**

Con la mirada aun fija en el techo, Ichigo dobló una ceja al escuchar a su compañera. Para colmo, la voz de la chica sonó seria, clara señal de que no iban a reñir por esto.

El chico maldecía su mala suerte; era mucho mejor pelear por tonterías, lo cual era muy seguido, a lastimarse y tragarse el coraje.

**~ Sabes que no.**

**~ Entonces me quedo.**

El pelinaranja no pudo más que sonreír. Esa situación suya. . . era estúpida, pero le gustaba, eso él bien lo sabía.

_"Pero nunca se lo diré."_

Pensaba él; una expresión más tranquila adornándole el rostro.

Si, jamás le diría a Rukia que le gustaba su compañía. ¿Por qué?, simple, porque no quería malas interpretaciones. Ella era su amiga, si, una chica a la que a él le encanta hacer rabiar, una de las pocas mujeres con las que puedes pasar un rato divertido sin que haya nada más.

_"Eso es todo… ¿verdad?."_

Ichigo volvió a doblar la boca tras este pensamiento. Definitivamente es mejor no pensar y por supuesto, no hablar jamás de esto con Rukia.

**~ Yo… simplemente no tolero estar en casa.** -Al escuchar, después de un rato, la voz de la joven de cabellos negros, Ichigo se dio cuenta que su amiga no tenía ningún problema en tratar ciertas cosas con él.- **~ Es demasiado estresante ser vigilada por mi hermano, además… siempre estoy sola y la casa es demasiado grande… no me gusta el silencio.**

**~ Y por eso te vienes aquí y me arruinas la vida.**

**~ Dijiste que no te molestaba.**

El pelinaranja sonrió. La voz de Rukia sonaba a pelea. Le encantaba hacerla enojar, ¿para qué negárselo a sí mismo?. Además no le gustó escucharla hablar de sus problemas, de su soledad.

**~ Tonta!.**

El sonrió, estirando los brazos a los costados de la cama. ¡Grave error!, pues la chica tenia apoyada su mano en el borde de la cama, sus manos se rozaron y fue atroz sentir el escalofrío que esto les provocó.

Rukia se sonrojó, y como reflejo quiso retirar su mano, pero no pudo, pues Ichigo atrapó ésta entre la suya, grande y áspera. Él no supo por que hizo tal cosa, solo lo hizo. . . pero definitivamente se sentía muy bien.

La Kuchiki no pudo evitar el sonreír al sentir como el pelinaranja apretaba un poco más su mano, tampoco pudo desacelerar su alocado corazón.

_"Seguro que hasta él puede escuchar los latidos."_

Pensaba la mujer, relajándose, sin darse cuenta, con el solo toque de ese hombre.

Cerró los ojos, una sutil sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Estaba tan tranquila y se sentía tan bien, que se estaba quedando dormida, mientras a los lejos, escuchaba al chico que le sostenía la mano.

**~ Estoy aquí, ¿qué no me ves?… no estás sola.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Siento que este cap es como de relleno, pero la verdad es aquí donde estos son se empiezan a llevar bien.

Vamos, en esta historia, ellos no empezaron muy bien que digamos ¬¬'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Haoyanna**  
**Ghost iv**  
**Ya-chan**  
**Miaka-amuto**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**aLeKuchiki-zr**


	5. Chapter 5

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo V._

* * *

**~ Toma.**

Ichigo extendió el brazo, entregándole a la joven Kuchiki una bolsa de papel cualquiera. Manteniendo siempre esa expresión seria.

**~ ¿Qué es?… **-Rukia se sorprendió al ver el contenido. Era un peluche en forma de león. No era. . . realmente un diseño adorable; personalmente, ella hubiese preferido un conejo.- **~ Esto es… ¿para mí?.**

**~ No, enana, quiero que se lo des a tu hermano… ¡por supuesto que es para ti!.**

El pelinaranja terminó gritando, sintiéndose frustrado con la tonta actitud de su compañera, pero ella no podía reaccionar de otra manera. La chica simplemente no entendía que era lo que el chico trataba de decirle.

Ichigo pareció adivinar la confusión de la Kuchiki; se rascó la mejilla, desviando la mirada.

**~ Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿no es así?. **–Las pupilas de la mujer se destiñeron al escucharlo. De pronto, las tonterías del Kurosaki tenían sentido para ella.- **~ Mañana es día de descanso y supongo que no iras a casa a molestarme, así que…**

La chica escuchaba atentamente cada palabra al tiempo en que abrazaba el regalo de Ichigo.

Dobló sus pequeñas cejas con tristeza y pesar.

**~ ¿Qué te pasa?. No he dicho nada malo, ¿o es que no te gustó el re…?**

**~ Arigatou!!…**

Su voz sonó casi apagada. Una linda sonrisa le adornaba el rostro, cosa que provocó el rojo en las mejillas del pelinaranja quien tuvo que admitir ante sí mismo que Rukia se veía muy linda cuando sonreía.

**~ Baka!.**

Ella cerró los ojos e Ichigo no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa mientras sujetaba uno de los mechones de oscuro y suave cabello de la chica.

**~ ¿Quién es la tonta?.**

Preguntó él e inmediatamente la Kuchiki alzó el rostro, lanzándole una mirada acusadora al muchacho, haciéndolo estremecer.

**~ ¿Cómo?… ¿cómo es que sabes de mi cumpleaños?.**

El chico desvió la mirada; una sonrisa nerviosa adornándole el rostro.

Bueno, bastó con ver los archivos, aunque para eso tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Mizuiro, después de todo, ¿quién más podría seducir a una profesora sino él?.

Rukia alzó una ceja, no muy convencida con la explicación del Kurosaki, sin embargo y de pronto, la chica volvió a sonreír, mirando fijamente su regalo.

**~ Nunca… es la primera vez que recibo un regalo.**

Ante sus palabras, la expresión del pelinaranja se tornó seria. Ella debía estar bromeando. Pero no!, Rukia no decía más que la verdad.

Su hermano es muy frio y siendo él su única familia, pues. . .

_"A veces pienso que él me odia."_

Pensaba ella, recordando igual que nunca antes había tenido amigos.

Podría decirse que Ichigo es el primero. Si es que se le puede llamar amigo a un chico que se la pasa insultándote y tratándote con la punta del pie.

Aunque este detalle la confundía. ¿Cuál era la relación que con él tenía?. ¿En verdad eran amigos?, porque no lo parecían, más bien pareciese que se detestaban.

_"Además, últimamente… siento que algo ha cambiado."_

La Kuchiki se sonrojó ante aquel pensamiento, así como Ichigo se sonrojó ante la expresión de la joven, por lo que le dio la espalda, tratando de ocultar su semblante.

Debía verse patético, o al menos eso pensaba, más su mente se puso en blanco al sentir sobre su espalda la pequeña mano de Rukia. Luego la chica había recargado la cabeza sobre la espalda del pelinaranja.

El Kurosaki pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, así como un incomodo cosquilleo en su estomago.

**~ Ru-Rukia?!!…**

**~ ¿Te molesta si… si voy mañana a tu casa?.**

**~ ¿De cuándo acá pides permiso, enana?.**

Ella sonrió, interpretando aquellas palabras como un sí.

El corazón de la chica latió acelerado. Quizás era la emoción por su cumpleaños, aunque esta era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación por ese día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

No pude dejar de incluir a Kon en la trama, aunque fuese muy vagamente.

¿Y que tal el cambió en la relación entre estos dos?, a mi me gusta ^^'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Rem**  
**Ya-chan**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Ayame-chann**  
**Harumi**  
**Ghost iv**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**aLeKuchiki-zr**  
**Haoyanna**  
**Miaka-amuto**


	6. Chapter 6

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VI._

* * *

**~ ¿Quisieras… venir a mi casa y ver una película?.**

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces ante la propuesta del pelinaranja. Él nunca la invitaba a su casa, de hecho era ella la que llegaba sin invitación.

**~ ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?.**

**~ N-no, no, ¿cómo crees?.**

La chica sonrió al ver la expresión del muchacho, aunque ella misma se había sorprendido ante sus palabras, pero es que no pudo contra el impulso de hacer semejante pregunta.

Como sea, era extraño que él la invitase; ella estaba casi todos los fines de semana allí, así que. . .

**~ Llegaré temprano.**

Apenas dijo esto, la Kuchiki dio media vuelta, dejando solo al Kurosaki, quien sonreía ampliamente sin siquiera darse cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo se apresuró a abrir la puerta apenas escuchó el timbre, más a pesar de la amabilidad que mostró ante su invitada, esta lo pasó de largo, yendo directo a la sala parta ver la maldita película y acabar de una buena vez con esto.

**~ ¿Quieres palomitas?.**

**~ Tráelas.**

El chico alzó una ceja. ¿Y a ella que le pasaba?. Últimamente Rukia se había comportado muy amable, hasta dulce con él. . .

_"Desde que le di a Kon… ¿por qué ahora?…"_

Ichigo sacudió levemente la cabeza y torció la boca, tratando de ignorar el repentino rechazo de la mujer.

El pelinaranja regreso al poco rato con las benditas palomitas, sentándose en el sofá junto a la Kuchiki y compartiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Él estaba molesto por el drástico cambio de humor de la joven. Ni siquiera cuando se conocieron sintió tanto rechazo de su parte.

_"Tal vez ella no…"_

El Kurosaki quedó inmóvil y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos; casi se ahoga con las palomitas, pero aun así. . . fue extraño sentir el roce de la pequeña mano de la joven.

Un escalofrío recorrió al pelinaranja, haciendo que sus mejillas se matizaran en leve rojo, pero aun así ninguno de los dos retiró su mano ni rompió ese contacto, al contrario, el muchacho, llevado por un impulso que no intentó comprender, sujetó la mano de Rukia, aun sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, de haberlo hecho, habría visto la triste expresión en su lindo rostro y hubiese creído que su toque la molestaba. Pero no era así. . .

Aunque la mujer ya veía venir esto y quiso evitarlo, no fue porque no lo desease, al contrario, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. El problema es que jamás podría alimentar una relación más cercana con Ichigo, y todo por el simple hecho de ser una Kuchiki.

Finalmente, el chico giró el rostro, encontrándose con una Rukia con la mirada fija en sus rodillas.

**~ Pasa algo?… ¿te molesta?…**

La Kuchiki alzó el rostro ante las preguntas del muchacho. Sus mejillas completamente rojas la delataron. Ni siquiera fue capaz de armar palabras y se limitó a mover la cabeza en negación

Para Rukia, fue aun peor sentir como Ichigo entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

**~ Es sólo que…**

El pelinaranja le acarició las mejillas para luego sonreírle, impidiéndole decir más.

En ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese besarla. Y con lentitud acercó su rostro hasta posar sus labios sobre los de la pequeña chica. Lento, suave, así la guiaba y es que quería grabarse a la perfección aquella sensación, saber que era real y no producto de su loca imaginación.

Y al romper el beso y abrir los ojos y ver que ella seguía allí, con él, atrapada en su abrazo, con las mejillas aun en intenso rojo, él sonrió.

**~ Estuvo bien, ¿no?.**

Preguntó Ichigo, pegando su frente a la de la mujer.

**~ Baka!.**

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron mutuamente, para luego unir sus bocas en nuevo beso.

Esto, lo que estaban haciendo, su relación, no tenía ninguna lógica, pero tal como decía el pelinaranja, se sentía muy bien. Así que el resto de la tarde se fue entre besos y caricias.

Por cierto. . . los jóvenes nunca supieron de qué trató la película.

.

.

.

.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Por fin!!, besos ^//^ .

Aunque el cap no derrama miel, me emociona en verdad de tan sólo imaginarme a este par besándose.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Haoyanna**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**BeTtY saku-ruki chan**  
**Kia**  
**Winrychit**  
**Ya-chan**  
**Kimberly K.M. Kyouyama Asakura**  
**Miaka-amuto**  
**Ghost iv**  
**Mei Fanel**  
**Airi-Hyuga**  
**aLeKuchiki-zr**  
**Noa-san**


	7. Chapter 7

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VII._

* * *

**~ E-espera… no!.**

Rukia cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo un gemido.

Ichigo, ese bastardo y sus traviesas manos se habían colado bajo su blusa escolar, palpando sus pequeños senos, haciéndola estremecer. Y sentir su cálido aliento acariciándole el cuello no ayudaba mucho.

Sin embargo, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven.

**~ ¿Qué pasa?… no me digas que no quieres.**

Ah, Ichigo y su pobre sentido de la delicadeza. La Kuchiki curveó las cejas con tristeza.

¿Querer?, deseaba esto con todas su fuerzas, pero no por ello no tenía miedo. De hecho, en ese instante, sin entenderlo, se odiaba a sí misma. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?. . . ¿por qué no tenía un cuerpo más hermoso?.

_"No sé, tal vez un poco más de curvas no estaría mal."_

Pensaba la mujer, añorando también unos diez centímetros más de estatura, y. . . ¿por qué no?, un poco más de volumen en sus senos. . . ¿era mucho pedir?.

Rukia solo. . . solo quería gustarle a Ichigo.

**~ Eres hermosa, ¿de qué te preocupas?.**

**~ Mientes!!.**

**~ Ie… para mí, ¡tú eres perfecta!.**

La mujer dobló la boca, una triste expresión cruzó su cara.

**~ ¡Baka!.**

Aquel insulto tan solo provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el joven pelinaranja. La chica se abrazó a él, cerrando con fuerza los ojos; agradecida y dándole toda su confianza.

Así, la Kuchiki sintió como las manos del muchacho lo recorrían con impaciencia, deshaciéndose de las estorbosas ropas, las de él. . . y las de ella.

De pronto estaban allí, mirándose directamente a los ojos, respirando agitados. La excitación no daba para más, Rukia lo supo al sentir su intimidad mojada, lista para recibir a ese hombre.

Ichigo supo que no podría esperar más, su hombría estaba tan dura que dolía, y lo que más ansiaba en ese momento era volverse uno solo con esa mujercita.

Los ojos del pelinaranja viajaron de los violáceos ojos de Rukia a su tentadora boquita, el Kurosaki se humedeció los labios ante la tentación, más con tan linda criatura, desnuda bajo su cuerpo, era inevitable que los ojos del chico no viajasen un poco más, fijándose en los pequeños pechos.

**~ Pervertido!.**

El chico alzó la mirada ante las palabras de su compañera, cuyas mejillas ardían en rojo. Sonrió, besándola de improviso al tiempo en que sus manos se posaban sobre cada uno de los pechos de Rukia. Ambos gimieron al sentir ese contacto; un escalofrío los recorrió completamente.

Ichigo estaba maravillado con los encantos de la chica. Sus manos tan grandes, estrujaban cariñosamente los sonrosados y duros pezones, amasando a placer.

Ella giró el rostro, rompiendo el beso para jalar aire y soltar un sonoro gemido, agradada con las lujuriosas caricias del muchacho.

Sentir la virilidad del chico, rozándose contra su intimidad no la ayudaba a calmarse, por el contrario, ese contacto tan intimo la incitaba a mover suavemente las caderas en busca de un mayor contacto con esa parte del cuerpo del Kurosaki.

El pelinaranja sintió ese entusiasmo y comenzó a ejercer más fuerza en sus caderas, penetrando poco a poco a la mujer.

**~ Si te duele, dímelo y me detendré inmediatamente.**

Ichigo dijo aquellas palabras apenas la punta de su miembro estuvo dentro de la chica, quien sonrió, acariciándole las mejillas para luego besarlo con total entrega.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en resbalar por las mejillas de la Kuchiki.

El miembro del chico se deslizó totalmente dentro de ella, y dolía. . . en verdad dolía, ella era tan pequeña e Ichigo era demasiado grande para ella.

El Kurosaki notó las lágrimas de su compañera y frunció el ceño, enojado totalmente con ella.

**~ Tonta!!, te dije que me detendría.**

**~ Es… es que no quiero que lo hagas.**

Rukia le regaló la que, para Ichigo, fue la sonrisa más hermosa.

No se movieron por un rato, y fue la chica la que comenzó a empujar las caderas al encuentro del miembro viril del muchacho, gimiendo sutil.

**~ Es… hermoso.**

El pelinaranja atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la Kuchiki, embistiéndola con libertad, con fuerza. . . con todo su amor.

_"La amo, la amo…"_

Se repetía el joven una y otra vez en su mente, sin atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos a la mujer que en ese instante le entregaba todo de sí, su cuerpo. . . su alma.

Entonces, Rukia aceleró el vaivén de sus caderas, respirando agitada hasta que arqueó la espalda, lanzando un fuerte gemido de placer. Su piel interna se contraía producto del fuerte éxtasis que la recorría. Aquello fue una delicia que Ichigo no pudo resistir.

Embistiéndola con fuerza unas tres veces más, fue vencido por su propio orgasmo y terminó vaciando su esencia en el sexo de la mujer.

Silencio y un par de agitadas respiraciones era todo lo que quedaba ahora. Unos cuantos besos, suspiros y caricias cansadas.

Rukia delineó con sus frágiles dedos las facciones del Kurosaki.

**~ Arigatou…**

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro del muchacho.

**~ Pequeña tonta.**

Dicho esto, el hombre besó a su pequeña y frágil amante y volvió a mover las caderas adelante y atrás.

Su deseo por esa jovencita, parecía ser inextinguible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

LEMON!!. Uno bastante tranquilo, no creen?.

Bueno, es que, aunque me gusta leer fics con un nivel de lemon que hacen que la temperatura aumente, pero al escribir prefiero algo más tranquilo ^^´ .

Es que no es fácil ¬¬' .

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Ya-chan  
Airi-Hyuga  
Haoyanna  
Ghost iv  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
aLeKuchiki-zr  
Helenhr  
BeTtY saku-ruki chan  
Eva Vidal  
Mei Fanel  
Maeda Ai  
Miaka-amuto  
Winrychit  
Jessy moon 15**


	8. Chapter 8

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VIII._

* * *

Ichigo torció la boca. De un tiempo a la fecha, Rukia estaba muy rara; lo evitaba con insistencia, ni siquiera lo miraba y de la linda sonrisa que siempre tenía parea él, ya solo le quedaba el recuerdo.

El muchacho extrañaba los besos, las caricias, hacerle el amor. . . TODO!!.

_"Porque desde hace un par de semanas no he podido siquiera tocarle un cabello."_

Pensaba el pelinaranja, comenzando a desesperarse con el silencio de la chica.

El Kurosaki cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

**~ Tsk. ¿No vas a decir nada?, porque no tenemos todo el día, el descanso terminará y…**

**~ Terminamos!!.**

Ichigo abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Había escuchado mal, ¿verdad?.

**~ ¡¿Qué?!.**

**~ Lo que oíste, esto se acabó.**

Dicho esto, la Kuchiki pretendía darse a la fuga, lejos del Kurosaki y su incrédula expresión, más este la sujetó del brazo, obligándola, con brusquedad, a mirarle a los ojos.

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

**~ Suéltame.**

**~ No hasta que me digas que está pasando.**

Rukia no respondió, en cambio bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio; el muchacho la estaba lastimando. Ichigo lo notó y la soltó rápidamente, asustado por el alcance de su furia y su frustración.

**~ Gomen!.**

El silencio los envolvió por un buen rato. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?, ¿por qué era tan difícil hablar y?. . .

**~ Y-yo… no vendré más a la escuela.**

Le dijo ella.

El Kurosaki se quedó sin habla, notablemente sorprendido, no preguntó porque, pero su expresión fue más que suficiente para que la chica le diese explicaciones.

**~ Mi hermano se enteró que estoy saliendo con alguien…**

La mujer bajó la mirada, ella bien sabía lo estricto que es Byakuya.

Se lo había dicho muchas veces: él jamás permitiría que su hermana, viniendo de una familia noble, tuviese amoríos con un pobre diablo.

**~ Mañana ya no estaré aquí.**

**~ No, no…**

El pelinaranja se apresuró a abrazar a la joven; le aterraba la sola idea de ya no tenerla a su lado durante las aburridas clases, comer juntos en los descansos y pasar todo el fin de semana en su casa, sin siquiera haber sido invitada.

**~ Fue mi culpa, nunca debí…**

El chico posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, silenciándola con dulzura. Él no quería escuchar sus palabras de arrepentimiento, no lo soportaba. Ichigo ya tenía que lidiar con la idea de que lo separasen de Rukia, como para todavía escucharla decir que si no hubiese habido algo entre ellos, ella seguiría siendo libre.

Porque ese era el problema, ¿verdad?. La joven no quería ni pensar que volvería a un colegio exclusivo, donde su vida sería de lo más aburrida, sin mencionar difícil. Estaría prisionera de un ambiente que no sentía suyo, y al rechazo de los demás al sentirse intimidados por su apellido.

**~ Hablaré con tu hermano.**

**~ No!!.**

La Kuchiki lo miró asustada.

¿Estaba loco?; su hermano jamás cambiaría de parecer, mucho menos si alguien ajeno a la familia metía las narices en este asunto. . . eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

**~ Pero él tiene que entender que tu y yo…**

El pelinaranja no pudo continuar, pues fue el turno de la chica para acallarlo con su boca, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con sus suaves y pequeñas manos.

Rompieron el beso y se miraron fijamente. ¿Entender?. Para Byakuya no había nada más que reglas y tradición. Y una Kuchiki JAMÁS podría relacionarse con un hombre común y corriente.

**~ Los sentimientos no importan.**

**~ Y a mí no me importa lo que él diga o piense. Yo quiero saber qué es lo que TÚ quieres..**

La mujer sonrió con tristeza, pero igual agradecida de algún modo por la preocupación de este hombre hacia ella.

Abrazados, guardaron silencio, acariciándose, compartiendo fugaces besos, pero sobre todo, mirándose con fijeza.

**~ Te acompañaré a casa al salir.**

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Sinceramente prefería regresar sola. No quería una despedida.

Pero Rukia bien sabía que el Kurosaki no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Tenía que separarlos, no todo podía ser besos, abrazos y apapachos.

Aunque. . . creo que aquí Ichigo se salió de su "yo" normal, ¿no?. Fue. . . demasiado expresivo como para ser él ¬¬´ .

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**aLeKuchiki-zr**  
**Kimberly K.M. Kyouyama Asakura**  
**Ya-chan**  
**Helenhr**  
**Haoyanna**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Kia**  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Airi-Hyuga**  
**Mei Fanel**  
**Ghost iv**  
**Maeda Ai**


	9. Chapter 9

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IX._

* * *

**~ ¿Qué haces aquí?.**

A pesar del tono de reproche, la pregunta de Rukia vino después de un efusivo abrazo y un beso que, más que de pasión, estaba lleno de necesidad.

Ichigo se había escabullido hasta su habitación, despertándola con un beso.

**~ No pude soportarlo más, te extrañé.**

Tras las palabras del pelinaranja, un nuevo beso surgió entre los jóvenes.

Ese hombre estaba loco. La mansión Kuchiki poseía una fuerte vigilancia; si los guardaespaldas. . . si su hermano lo descubría allí. . .

**~ Sería capaz de matarte!!.**

**~ Valdría la pena.**

Una de las manos del Kurosaki se posó en la cadera de la joven, como sustentando sus palabras.

**~ Ecchi!.**

Rukia entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo acusadoramente.

Y sin embargo los labios del chico fueron bienvenidos cuando este buscó la dulce boquita de la que era su chica.

Meterse en su cama nunca fue la intensión del muchacho. . .

_"Pero ya que estoy aquí…"_

Verla, besarla y decirle que la extrañaba, fue su coraje para venir hasta aquí, arriesgándose a ser descubierto por su desconocido cuñado.

Las manos del Kurosaki se perdieron bajo la yutaka de una Rukia que cerró los ojos, llena de felicidad de poder estar otra vez con este hombre.

**~ Te quiero…** -Le dijo él, abriendo la yutaka y contemplando la frágil y hermosa figura femenina.- **~ Te quiero!!.**

Y sus labios se lanzaron de inmediato sobre ella, sin pretender gastar tiempo.

Él asaltó la pequeña boca con tanta pasión, que los gemidos quedaban atrapados en el beso.

Rukia estaba tan feliz que no reparó en el momento en que los labios del pelinaranja se deslizaron hasta sus senos, más exactamente aprisionando el pezón izquierdo, succionando, mordiendo y después, lamiendo cariñoso, como curando las heridas que sin querer su desesperación produjo en la blanca piel de la mujer.

Y la única forma en que la chica podía corresponderle, era con entrecortados gemidos, suaves, callados, casi inaudibles.

Si Byakuya los descubriera en ese momento y bajo esa situación, los mataba a ambos, eso seguro.

Fue todavía más difícil para ella no gritar de placer cuando la lengua del pelinaranja se deslizó hasta su vulva, recorriendo y delineando con desesperante tranquilidad; suave, gentil. . . tiernamente. La Kuchiki se arqueó ante el éxtasis que la recorría. Un mudo gemido y lágrimas surcando sus mejillas fue la prueba de su gozo.

Ichigo se alzó sobre ella, deleitándose con la bella imagen de Rukia, desnuda, frágil y agitada a causa del recién experimentado placer; sus ojos cerrados. . .

**~ I-Ichigo… yo…**

Los labios del pelinaranja no permitieron a la joven decir nada más.

Él sabía, compartía y por supuesto ansiaba. Así que poco tardó en deshacerse de las ropas que tanto le estorbaban en ese momento, cuando lo hizo, ya desnudo, frotó su cuerpo contra la frágil y pequeña figura femenina.

Llenos de lujuria, ellos eran conscientes de la emoción que los empujaba a desearse con locura.

Ichigo se acomodó entre las piernas de la Kuchiki, esperó un momento, contemplándola entre dulce y serio.

**~ Hazlo ya… te necesito…**

Él sonrió al escucharla.

Un fugaz beso y sin hacerse esperar más, empujó las caderas, hundiendo su hombría lentamente en la cálida y húmeda intimidad de su compañera.

Los gemidos vinieron al estar completamente dentro de ella, y un baile con ritmo variable inició entre ellos. A veces lento y dulce, otras desesperado y hasta brusco. Los sonidos de su entrega fueron acallados con besos y el fuego con las caricias y el ir y venir de sus caderas.

Tan hermoso y anhelado este momento, quizá por ello les supo a nada.

Rukia se arqueó llena de placer; lágrimas mojándole el rostro mientras su intimidad palpitaba con fuerza, reteniendo y complaciendo al hombre que la poseía, regalándole un poco del placer que ella experimentaba en ese instante.

Ichigo apretó los dientes para luego venirse dentro de la chica, colapsándose sobre esa silueta suya, tan pequeña y frágil.

**~ T-te quiero, pequeña…**

Le dijo él, con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo y el cansancio.

Rukia sonrió. Le gustaba mucho más que él la llamase pequeña y no enana. Al final, lo besó con ternura.

No hubo palabras por un buen rato. No había prisa, él no se iría por un buen rato. No se había arriesgado para venir aquí, tomarla, hacerla suya e irse, NO!.

Lo que él realmente quería estar junto a ella. Y así sería. . . al menos hasta el amanecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Lemon!!.

Definitivamente los hice demasiado cariñosos, ¿no?.

Lo siento, es que. . . estoy frustrada, ¿era mucho pedir que en el anime/manga hubiese un poquito más entre ellos?.

.

.

.

Antes de irme de vacaciones. . . les dejo el cap 9. No iba a dejarlos sin actuzalizar esta semana, mucho menos cuando hay tantas personas interesadas en este fic. Si de por si no puedo complacerlos con los caps más largos, pero si puedo actualizar más seguido y cumplirles con con el cap de cada semana.

No tengo tiempo... la verdad no. Tengo muchas responsabilidades... uff, hasta para regalar. Son vacaciones... y eso que?. Creo que todos ustedes, y yo misma, ya hemos leido ese tipo de comentarios por parte de algunos autores, que nos destrozan las ilusiones y la ansiedad, pues bien, ni mi trabajo, ni mi vida personal, ni mis vacaciones son razón valida para no subir este fic con actualizaciones cada semana, y esta vez, porque ustedes lo merecen... adelantada.

FELICES VACACIONES para quienes se fueron de paseo, y para los que no, bueno, les dejo un pedacito de rutina...

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Miaka-amuto**  
**Haoyanna**  
**Helenhr**  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Yaam-chan**  
**Eva Vidal**  
**Kia (en serio en que cap?)**  
**Airi-Hyuga**  
**aLeKuchiki-zr**  
**Mei Fanel**  
**Ghost iv**  
**Skuld Dark**  
**Maeda Ai**


	10. Chapter 10

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo X._

* * *

**~ Kore.**

La voz del pelinaranja sonó seca mientras le arrojaba una toalla a su inesperada visita nocturna.

Rukia había ido hasta su casa, ya pasada la media noche, arrojando pequeñas piedras a su ventana para despertarlo. Ichigo estaba furioso con quien fuese que le haya espantado el sueño, más al ver a la joven, empapada por la constante lluvia, se apresuró hasta la planta baja, abriéndole la puerta y dejándola entrar.

Subieron hasta la habitación del chico, pero ella no había dicho palabra alguna.

El Kurosaki se moría por una explicación, pero el semblante de su compañera era tan amargo, que él simplemente prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que ella decidiese hablar. . . y ese momento llegó.

**~ Quería verte.**

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro del muchacho al escuchar esas palabras, las mismas que lo animaron a sentarse junto a la joven y abrazarla delicadamente; Rukia recargó la cabeza en el pecho del pelinaranja.

**~ Mi hermano… nunca se ha preocupado por entender que es lo que yo quiero.**

Ichigo se limitó a escucharla, mirando a la nada. Él no conocía a su 'querido' cuñado, más que por una fotografía que la Kuchiki le mostrase alguna vez, pero sinceramente no entendía como ese hombre no era capaz de ver el daño que le hacía a su hermana.

_"Y no es solo por mí."_

Pensaba el Kurosaki, pues él mejor que nadie sabía que el estado de ánimo de esa mujer era por no poder volver a la preparatoria.

El pelinaranja finalmente había comprendido que esto no solo se trataba de él, sino de que su novia no podía ni quería lidiar con la carga que para ella representaba su apellido.

Por lo que él tenía entendido, la familia Kuchiki tenía una historia de alrededor de ciento cincuenta años, no solo eso, eran en verdad acaudalados, dueños de un sin número de empresas y por si fuera poco, eran regidos por las viejas costumbres del Japón.

Ichigo finalmente había entendido que el sueño de Rukia era ser una chica como cualquier otra, común y corriente. . . simplemente libre.

**~ Ahh, ¿qué vamos a hacer?.**

Tras estas palabras, el muchacho besó la frente de la chica, quien sonrió agradecida, más que nada porque el mismo Ichigo se incluía en su propia frase.

Rukia se abrazó a él con fuerza. Al parecer, esta noche la pasarían juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isshin Kurosaki miraba fijamente a los muchachos; sus ojos bien fijos en las manos entrelazadas de esos dos.

Así como así, de pronto, su primogénito le había pedido "amablemente" que le permitiese a Rukia vivir con ellos por un tiempo.

El jefe de la familia no pudo más que gritar emocionado para luego abrazar a la que desde ahora sería su "tercera hija". Pero la verdad de dicha emoción se debía a que su queridísimo hijo por fin tenía una novia. Y si la Kuchiki iba a vivir con ellos de ahora en adelante, aunque por tiempo indefinido, eso quería decir que esa relación iba muy en serio.

**~ Quizás en poco tiempo seré abuelo.**

Decía Isshin, abrazando fuertemente a su nueva hija.

No tardó mucho para que un fuerte golpe por parte de su hijo lo apartase de la linda chica.

Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido, mucho más de lo normal. Al parecer, la idea de que Rukia se uniese a la familia y viviese con ellos, no fue del todo buena, más que nada por el pervertido y lunático de su padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará.**

* * *

Me encanta la forma en que Isshin trata a Rukia, por ello no pude evitar reflejarlo en este cap.

Y que esta pareja viva bajo el mismo techo. . . es mucho decir, ¿verdad?.

Este cap está... pequeñito, pero igual, no iba a poder actualizar hasta el sábado, porque me voy de vacaciones, again ¬¬', y dije: creo que debo dejar el cap antes de irme a divertir... no?.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Miaka-amuto**  
**Yaam-chan**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Ghost iv**  
**Helenhr**  
**Aiko Li**  
**Alex darkligth**  
**aLeKuchiki-zr**  
**Dima lilibeth**  
**Kia**  
**Noa-san**  
**Mei Fanel**  
**Maeda Ai**


	11. Chapter 11

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XI._

* * *

Ya decía él que esto había sido demasiado bueno como para durar.

Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con su "querido" cuñado, Ichigo comprendió que su perfecta tranquilidad estaba a punto de acabarse. Y apretó los dientes con fuerza, molesto porque por primera vez en su corta vida, había vivido unas semanas simplemente maravillosas, con Rukia a su lado en todo momento, en la escuela, en su casa, incluso dormían juntos, permiso no solicitado, pero cortesía de Isshin Kurosaki.

El pelinaranja estaba molesto porque presentía que su felicidad se iba, pero más que nada. . .

_"Rukia se pondrá muy triste."_

Y fue ese pensamiento el que lo hizo enfurecer aun más y hablarte al Kuchiki de forma poco amable.

**~ ¿Qué quieres?.**

**~ ¿Qué no es obvio?, vengo por mi hermana.**

Ichigo torció sus cejas más de lo que ya estaban. Por su mente pasaron un sinfín de preguntas, las más importantes: ¿cómo dio con ellos?, y por supuesto. . .

**~ ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerla infeliz?. Estas arruinando su vida, ¿qué no lo ves?.**

El pelinaranja sujetó al pelilargo por el cuello de la camisa. Sus palabras se tornaron gritos que llegaron sin problema al interior de la casa, alertando a la familia.

Y al Rukia ir a ver qué pasaba, se quedó helada.

**~ Ni… Nii-sama!!.**

La expresión de la chica estaba muy lejos de la alegría de ver a su hermano mayor. Más bien era terror. Podría darse una idea de lo que le esperaba; sería total prisionera de su propia familia en una jaula de oro.

**~ Rukia, vámonos!.**

Palabras tan tranquilas y sin embargo tan frías.

La Kuchiki tan solo bajó la cabeza, resignada a obedecer la orden de Byakuya, pero no pudo dar más de un paso, pues el Kurosaki se interpuso entre los hermanos, protegiendo a su chica.

**~ Tu te quedas!!.**

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la joven.

La frase de Ichigo igual había sonado como una orden, y sin embargo, aquellas palabras bruscas la hicieron tan feliz. Él no la había abandonado en ningún momento.

La mujer estuvo tentada a abrazarse al muchacho y recargarse sobre el ancha y cálida espalda, pero dada la situación, se conformó con mirarlo fijamente, ahí frente suyo, protegiéndola de su propio hermano.

Byakuya torció la boca, la rebeldía e inmadurez de su hermana le estaba causando muchos problemas. No quería rebajarse al nivel del tipo que la enamoró, pero si no había otra opción, pues. . .

**~ Hazte a un lado o atente a las consecuencias.**

**~ No me intimidas, estúpido ricachón.**

Los ojos de ambos hombres brillaron por el genuino y mutuo odio.

El primero en reaccionar fue el pelinegro, cuyo puño se impactó en la cara del Kurosaki, estando a punto de caer y llevarse a Rukia consigo. El pelinaranja estuvo a punto a devolver el favor, más la chica de ojos violáceos lo abrazó, cruzando sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho; lo que ella menos quería era que los dos hombres que más quería peleasen por su culpa.

La Kuchiki estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cerró con fuerza los ojos, resistiendo este tormento.

Lo que ella no esperaba fue que la familia de Ichigo interfiriese a favor de ellos.

**~ No creo que esa sea la mejor forma de resolver sus diferencias. ¿Qué les parece si entramos y hablamos durante la cena?.**

Fueron las tranquilas palabras de Isshin Kurosaki.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de gritarle la pura verdad a su padre: que estaba loco!. Igual no creyó que sus hermanas se acercasen al hermano de Rukia para prácticamente arrastrarlo al interior de la casa. Tanto Ichigo como Rukia miraron atónitos la escena; Byakuya no pudo contradecir a las pequeñas, cuyas sonrisas parecieron desarmarlo, calmando su furia y apenándolo pro la misma.

La chica quiso decir algo, más estaba asustada, apenada y dolida, por lo que terminó abrazándose a sí misma, consciente de que le estaba causando muchos problemas a los Kurosaki.

De pronto, el pelinaranja se posó de tras de ella, abrazándola con suavidad y recargando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica.

**~ Daijoubou.**

Fue todo lo que el chico pudo decir, y es que no quería arruinar el momento. Después de todo, seguro que las cosas iban a ponerse feas.

Nadie los culparía por quedarse allí, en la entrada, disfrutando del que simplemente sería su último momento juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Siempre he creído que Byakuya, a pesar de ser estricto y hasta injusto, quiere mucho a Rukia, al grado de los celos de hermano.

¿No es esa la razón por la que no quiere nada/nadita al Kurosaki?.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Mei Fanel**  
**Helenhr**  
**aLeKuchiki-zr**  
**Yaam-chan**  
**Haoyanna**  
**Ghost iv**  
**Maeda Ai**


	12. Chapter 12

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XII._

* * *

Byakuya mantenía los ojos bien abiertos; había escuchado atentamente las palabras de Isshin Kurosaki y ahora meditaba si acaso todo lo que él le dijo era verdad.

Abrió los ojos, fijando su mirar sobre su hermana y el estúpido aquel que la había enamorado. Ahora mismo ellos dos se miraban mutuamente y por la posición que mantenían, al pelilargo le era fácil adivinar que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Era la primera vez que el Kuchiki ponía precisa atención a cada detalle del comportamiento de su hermana. Nunca la vio tan sonriente, así como ella nunca lo había desobedecido antes ni había cometido tantas estúpidas locuras y todo por ese imbécil pelinaranja.

El pelinegro dobló las cejas y torció ligeramente la boca. Estaba celoso, por primera vez desde que se convirtió en hermano mayor. Hubiese querido tener el cariño y la confianza de Rukia, pero desde que sus padres murieron, él tomó el liderazgo de todo; la familia, los bienes, la empresa.

Byakuya debía ser responsable, frio y calculador, todo para proteger a la chiquilla que terminó huyendo de él.

Sin darse cuenta, el mayor de los Kuchiki había convertido a su hermana en su prisionera. Y tras meditar todo aquello, Byakuya suspiró hondo; la pregunta que estaba a punto de de abandonar sus labios era decisiva, además de difícil de soltar. . .

**~ ¿Esto es lo que en verdad quieres, Rukia?.**

**~ Nii-sama, yo…**

**~ ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?.**

La chica bajó el rostro. Era tan fácil decir que sí, eso deseaba después de todo y sin embargo. . .

**~ Y-yo… lo que yo en realidad quiero es… seguir en la misma escuela y libertad para ver a Ichigo.**

Isshin sonrió ante las palabras de su "tercera hija".

Vaya!, con que la novia de su hijo resultó ser todo lo contrario a este: madura y decidida.

**~ Quiero regresar a casa y estar contigo, hermano, pero… también quiero ser libre.**

El mayor de los Kuchiki escuchó atentamente a su hermana; sus ojos contraídos por la sorpresa. Así que sus miedos habían sido acertados, convirtió a Rukia en su prisionera, pero Byakuya lo único que quiso fue proteger a su hermana.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, aislándose de todo y de todos a su alrededor. Estaba más que arrepentido, pero no por ello iba a aceptar ese hecho frente a los demás.

Por si fuera poco estaba el tipo de cabellos naranjas.

_"No lo aceptaré como el novio de Rukia… jamás!!."_

El hombre entonces abrió los ojos, clavando estos sobre Ichigo. Por donde lo mirase él era un don nadie que no merecía a una Kuchiki, mucho menos a Rukia.

Ichigo sostuvo fijo su mirar sobre su cuñado. Podría decirse que el desprecio era mutuo. Afortunadamente al Kurosaki poco o nada le importaban las demás personas, en especial su "querido" cuñadito.

Byakuya desvió la mirada; no diría nada ahora, ya se encargaría de hacerle entender a su hermana que ese muchacho no es el indicado para ella.

**~ Esta bien, acepto tu petición, Rukia… ahora vámonos. Con su permiso, Kurosaki-san.**

El Kuchiki inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, ansioso por irse. Más la menor, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, corrió escaleras arriba, gritando que iría por unas cuentas cosas; Ichigo la siguió.

Ya en la habitación del pelinaranja, Rukia empacaba ante la disgustada mirada de su novio.

**~ No quiero que te vayas!.**

**~ Ichigo, él… es mi hermano.**

**~ ¡¡Y tu eres mi novia!!.**

La voz del Kurosaki sonó fuerte, disculpándose por ello poco después, pues la sorprendida expresión de la chica parecía culparlo, aunque no fuese así.

_"Será muy difícil dormir sin ti entre mis brazos, Rukia."_

Pensaba el muchacho. Quería decirle esas palabras a la Kuchiki, pero su orgullo pudo más.

Como sea, Ichigo se congeló al sentir como la chica lo abrazaba, recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho al tiempo en que cruzaba sus pequeñas manos sobre su ancha espalda.

**~ Igual extrañaré dormir contigo.**

El pelinaranja sonrió; se estaba comportando como un idiota. Después de todo, vería a Rukia todos los días en la escuela. . . Nada había cambiado.

Entonces. . . ¿por qué estaba deprimido?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Como que las cosas se arreglaron muy fácil, no?.

Bueno, aunque en verdad es muy común que las parejas jóvenes se escapen, no quise armar una situación de mayor responsabilidad para esta pareja.

Aunque eso es muy común en mis fics ¬¬' .

**Esta vez dejaron muchos reviews, GRACIAS. . . pero debo decirles que el siguiente capitulo es el desenlace T_T.**  
**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Miaka-amuto **  
**SakuraxJenyxRukia**  
**Eva Vidal**  
**Helenhr**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Amaya**  
**Sarbina **  
**Mei Fanel**  
**Ghost iv**  
**Metitus**  
**aLeKuchiki-zr **  
**Skuld Dark**  
**Yeckie**  
**Nany chan**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Haoyanna**  
**Yuuri no Mai**  
**Hec-nii-sama**


	13. Chapter 13

**. Por un futuro sin reglas .**

De:** PRISS**

_26-MAY-08_

_22-OCT-08_

_Capítulo XIII._

* * *

La idea era que esos dos fuesen una pareja de esas de "manita sudada"; verse, besarse y nada más. Byakuya se lo advirtió a su hermana y creyó habérselo dejado bien claro al imbécil pelinaranja.

Pero si viese en ese momento a la pareja o se llegase a enterar de esto, seguro pondría el grito en el cielo, mataría a golpes al pervertido del Kurosaki y por último recluiría a su hermana en un convento.

Lamentablemente para el Kuchiki, esos dos no planeaban hacérselo saber, ni mucho menos detenerse.

Prohibirles hacer el amor, ja!, si cómo no!!. Estaban desesperados, llevaban meses sin tocarse de esa manera y la verdad es que sus cuerpos ya se extrañaban.

En la habitación del muchacho, ella recostada sobre la cama y él sobre ella, ambos jóvenes parecían comerse a besos. ¿Respirar?, esos dos ya habían aprendido a besarse sin la necesidad de contener el aire, y todo por la incontrolable necesidad de no desperdiciar un solo instante.

Quien sabe cuando volverían a tener otra oportunidad como esta, con la casa del chico solo para ellos dos.

Las manos de Ichigo iban y venían por el pequeño cuerpo de la Kuchiki, colándose bajo la ropa, primero mimando los pequeños y firmes senos, luego alzando el sostén y prestando especial atención a los duros botoncitos que coronaban tan hermosas obras de la naturaleza.

Pellizcando suavemente de vez en cuando, después delineando la redondez de cada pecho.

Rukia abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la intensa mirada de su compañero. Fue entonces que sus labios se separaron.

**~ Te quiero, Rukia…**

**~ I-Ichigo!!…**

El corazón de la mujer latió con más fuerza aún.

Era muy raro que el pelinaranja le dedicara palabras como aquellas, más no tuvo tiempo para disfrutarlas, pues el Kurosaki planeaba que ella disfrutase de otra manera, por lo que en un par de segundos, su mano derecha viajó de sus senos al sexo de la chica, acariciando lentamente, primero sobre las bragas, luego adentrándose en estas y comenzando a delinear la pequeña abertura.

La Kuchiki gimió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del tacto y del momento.

La chica dio un ligero respingo al sentir como uno de los dedos del pelinaranja se alojaba en la calidez de su intimidad. No hubo palabras, pero en cambio los gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación. Los jóvenes se miraron con fijeza, encontrando tantas emociones y sentimientos en los ojos del otro.

Los traviesos dedos del muchacho abandonaron el sexo de la joven. Y se besaron, suave, lento. Cuando sus labios se separaron, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. Ichigo acariciaba tranquilamente los negros y suaves cabellos de la chica.

**~ ¡Ichigo!.**

Rukia se acercó un poco más al muchacho, frotando sutilmente su pequeño cuerpo contra el del chico.

Ichigo reaccionó entonces. La tranquilidad y la suavidad se fueron al demonio; sus ojos estaban bañados de pasión y deseo. Y surgió un nuevo beso que se vio interrumpido conforme los jóvenes se despojaban de sus ropas. Fueron rápidos; la abstinencia de los últimos meses no les ayudaba a controlarse.

El Kurosaki terminó luchando contra las bragas de su novia, destrozándolas.

**~ Gomen!.** -Susurró, respirando agitado pero mirándola casi embelesado, pues ella por fin yacía totalmente desnuda.- **~ Te regalaré unas nuevas.**

Rukia sonrió al escucharlo.

**~ Quiero unas de chappy.**

Él se contagió de su sonrisa y le dedicó una mirada al tiempo en que le acariciaba los cabellos.

**~ ¡Te extrañe!.**

**~ Y yo a ti.**

Se besaron. E Ichigo tomó su lugar entre las piernas de la Kuchiki; ambos gimieron al sentirse mutuamente.

Cálido, húmedo y tan, tan sensible. El pelinaranja presionó suavemente, penetrando poco a poco a su novia. La lentitud del acto les permitía ser plenamente conscientes del mismo y disfrutarlo al máximo.

Pronto, Rukia comenzó a gemir y jadear según la estimulaba su compañero. Moviéndose agitada bajo el fuerte cuerpo del muchacho, quien le sostenía las delgadas piernas, atento a la gratificante imagen de su virilidad perdiéndose en el interior de la chica.

**~ Ahh… Ichigo!!…**

**~ Rukia!!…**

El Kurosaki dejó caer todo su peso sobre la frágil figura de la Kuchiki; besándola con locura al tiempo en que se clavaba totalmente en ella.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, sin moverse, sintiéndose el uno al otro, sintiéndose completos. No querían separarse ni un centímetro, no lo soportaban, no lo toleraban.

Y sin embargo, los amantes no demoraron más en mantener el baile entre sus cuerpos; frotándose casi con desesperación, separándose por un par de instantes y unos cuantos centímetros, tan solo para encontrarse nuevamente con más fuerza y con más amor.

Pero la locura tenía que terminar. . .

Rukia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda, recibiendo el clímax y provocando el del muchacho, quien se derritió de gozo ante las palpitaciones intimas de la mujer, derramándose en ella. Lo que vino después solo podía calificarse como perfecto; silencio cómodo interrumpido solo por susurros de amor, acariciando sus cuerpos, y él aun dentro de ella.

Se suponía que no debían llegar tan lejos; si Byakuya se enteraba seguro los separaría. Entonces. . .

**~ ¿Qué haríamos?.**

**~ Esta vez… escaparemos juntos.**

Le dijo él, sonriendo suavemente.

Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose mimar por el chico, quien con delicadeza le acariciaba los cabellos.

**~ Suena bien.**

Ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño, tranquilos y felices.

Acababan de planear su futuro, un futuro basado en romper las reglas una y otra vez, pero si esa era la única forma de estar juntos. . . no dudarían en seguir haciéndolo.

Todo sea por un futuro sin reglas, un futuro ideal para ellos dos. . . solo para ellos dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

Al leer de principio a fin este fic, me di cuenta que mi idea general cambió mucho conforme lo escribía T_T .

En el cap anterior dije que no quería narrar una situación donde ellos se escapen, y sin embargo en este final estoy dando a entender que esa es una posibilidad, bueno. . . es cuestión de romper las reglas.

¿Cierto?.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEYERON ESTE FIC Y QUE ADEMÁS DEJARON REVIEWS. EN VERDAD ESTA HISTORIA TUVO MAYOR ACEPTACIÓN DE LO QUE ESPERABA. AUN TENGO ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA BLEACH, AUNQUE POR UN TIEMPO, VOLVERÉ A LA SECCIÓN DE SHAMAN KING, PUES TENGO MUCHISIMOS FICS DE ESE ANIME EN ESPERA.

MUCHISIMAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FANFIC.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**aLeKuchiki-zr**  
**miaka-amuto**  
**Haoyanna**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**metitus**  
**Skuld Dark**  
**Ghost iv**  
**Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura**  
**SakuraxJenyxRukia**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Mei Fanel**  
**HiNAnarU-kun4EVER**  
**KarekanoO18**  
**Eva Vidal**  
**Kaji-no-inazuma**


End file.
